Blanc
by Didou367
Summary: Dans ce décor d'un blanc oppressant de par son omniprésence, deux jeunes hommes, à la relation indéfinissable, attendent leur jugement. Ils discutent. Ils se souviennent.


Bon, en ce qui concerne cet OS, j'avoue que je l'ai surtout écrit par envie. J'veux dire, les autres aussi, mais cette scène, tout ce qui se déroule dedans, je le visualisais sans cesse dans ma tête, de sorte qu'il fallait que je le couche sur papier (virtuel). C'est pourquoi je peux nullement garantir que ce soit de qualité, ou que le caractère des persos soient respectés, mais j'ai pris un plaisir tout particulier à écrire cet OS et j'ose quand même espérer (sans doute vainement) que vous allez prendre au moins autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

A part ça, bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Death Note (que l'on ne retrouve pas trop ici, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir) ne m'appartiennent pas, nous les devons à Obata et Ohba.

* * *

Blanc. C'était le seul adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire cet endroit. Oui, quelque soit la direction dans laquelle il dirige son regard de jade – qui n'était, pour une fois, pas occulté par les verres oranges de ses lunettes –, c'était blanc. Même le sol – du moins supposait-il que c'était le sol – était de cette couleur albe. Ce lieu semblait n'avoir aucune limite, son immaculation vide s'étendant à l'infini. Il y régnait un silence neutre, qui n'inspirait ni sérénité, ni angoisse. Tout comme la température ambiante. Elle ne faisait pas suinter ou frissonner. Pas le moindre coup de vent non plus, que ce soit bise ou bourrasque.  
Il l'aperçut inopinément à ses côtés – alors qu'il devait être là depuis aussi longtemps (combien de temps ?) que lui –, scrutant les environs de ses orbes céruléens perçants, ses fins sourcils blonds imperceptiblement froncés. Dans ce décor albuginé, lui, entièrement vêtu de ce noir luisant épousant les formes de son corps efflanqué – authentique appel au stupre, aimant à œillade concupiscente – tranchait d'une façon semblant inexplicablement provocante. Mais après tout, cet individu s'était toujours complu dans la bravade.

« J'aime pas cet endroit, maugréa celui-ci. »

Il serrait et desserrait ses poings, ses mains inhabituellement vides de cette gourmandise à laquelle il était accro. Son ami n'en menait pas large non plus, fouillant frénétiquement ses poches, à la recherche d'une quelconque console ou, au moins, d'un paquet de cigarette et d'un briquet. Ils avaient compris, tous les deux. Où ils se trouvaient, pourquoi ils s'y trouvaient.

« C'est trop blanc. J'aime pas le blanc, continua t-il de ce ton bougon.  
-Parce que le blanc, c'est la couleur de Near ? , demanda malicieusement l'autre en redescendant sa paire de goggles sur ses yeux, libérant quelques mèches éparses d'un brun cuivré. »

A présent, de son point de vue, le monde qui l'entourait était d'une teinte orangée. C'était toujours mieux que ce blanc, trop trivial à son goût, lui qui était accoutumé aux nombreuses couleurs vives de ses jeux vidéo.

« Trouve un autre rapport.  
-Hein ?  
-Avec le blanc.  
-Ah. Le blanc, c'est... – Il réfléchit quelques instants – c'est la couleur du sperme. »

Irrité, son interlocuteur lui mit une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« T'auras pas pu trouver quelque chose de mieux ?!, s'égosilla t-il. J'te signale qu'Il est entrain de nous juger !  
-''Il'' ? Ah, tu veux dire Dieu ? Ouais bah, s'il existe, le vieux barbu, qu'il se grouille, parce que j'me fais chier.  
-Matt !  
-Ouais ouais, pardon. Seigneur, j'implore Votre pardon, rectifia t-il d'une voix exagérément repentie. Bon, voilà, j'me suis excusé, peace and love. Ça te ferait pas de mal d'appliquer ce principe de temps en temps, Mello. »

Pour toute réponse, le susnommé poussa un faible grognement. Il empoigna son rosaire aux perles grenat et baissa la tête, faisant chuter sur son visage lactescent aux traits affinés un rideau d'or soyeux. Matt put voir ses lèvres remuer taciturnement, faisant naître un sourire gausseur sur les siennes.

« Il est un peu tard pour prier, tu ne crois pas ?  
-La ferme. »

Malgré cela, le blond s'arrêta. Il était trop tard, son compère avait raison – il avait bien du mal à accepter cette idée –, les jeux étaient déjà faits. Ils étaient morts. C'est ce qui était prévu, c'est ce qui était arrivé. L'au-delà ne leur faisait pas peur, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Ils avaient eu le temps de s'y faire.  
Le rouquin s'assit sur ce qui devait être le sol, et l'autre en fit de même.

« De toute façon, si ça existe vraiment, tu finiras en Enfer, fit remarquer le geek d'un ton indolent.  
-Pas toi, peut-être ?  
-J'ai pas magouillé avec la mafia, moi. J'me suis toujours imaginé l'Enfer comme le royaume du SM, va savoir pourquoi. – Jetant un coup d'œil à son acolyte – Ouais, tu seras bien là-bas.  
-Je t'emmerde, Matt, rétorqua Mello d'une voix trémmulant imperceptiblement. Et puis, moi, j'ai prié.  
-La prière n'efface pas le meurtre. »

Il détourna le regard et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il le savait bien, que son meilleur ami craignait l'Enfer, qu'il avait eu le fol espoir de l'éviter. Mais il devait le lui arracher virulemment, sinon, la chute serait trop dure. Il assistait avec une culpabilité lui nouant le ventre au spectacle de sa désillusion – tout juste une inspiration plus ardue, une trémulation insignifiante de ses mains, l'affaissement temporaire de ses épaules, une déglutition plus bruyante que de coutume.

« C'est vraiment trop blanc, grommela le mafieux après avoir repris contenance. Putain, ce que j'aime pas le blanc.  
-Le blanc, c'est la couleur de la cocaïne, lâcha le rousseau, tentant de lui changer les idées.  
-Sérieusement, Matt, tu peux pas sortir quelque chose de plus poétique ?! Ou quelque chose de plus correct, tout simplement.  
-Comme ?  
-Je sais pas, moi..., s'agaça l'accro de cacao. Le blanc, c'est la couleur de la pureté, de la virginité.  
-Parce que t'es pur et puceau, toi, peut-être ? , se gaussa Mail.  
-Et toi donc.  
-Moi, je l'assume. Le blanc, c'est la couleur de la neige. Des nuages.  
-Y'a aussi des nuages gris ou noirs.  
-Mello, ta gueule. Donc je disais, le blanc, c'est la couleur... Ah bah tiens, c'est la couleur des marguerites. – Sous le regard dubitatif de son interlocuteur – Mais quoi ? C'est blanc, c'est correct, et on peut même y trouver un côté poétique. Bon, sinon, c'est aussi la couleur de la paix, des colombes, de...  
-C'est bon, t'as lâché assez de merde comme ça, coupa sèchement le blondin. Crétin.  
-C'est toi qui m'as demandé, j'te signale, souligna ledit crétin indifféremment. »

Le blondinet planta son regard saphir dans celui, émeraude derrière une fenêtre orangée, du roux. Inopinément, il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci, bien qu'étonné, se permit un infime sourire tendre et appuya son menton sur le crâne de son ami, humant la fragrance chocolatée de ses cheveux d'ambre soyeux (oui, même son shampoing, le jeune homme tenait à ce qu'il sente le chocolat).  
Il était bien rare que Mello recherche la chaleur humaine, que ce soit la sienne ou celle de qui que ce soit d'autre – cependant, Matt se plaisait à croire qu'il lui était plus aisé de venir quémander un peu de tendresse à lui qu'à quelqu'un d'autre – alors, lorsqu'il venait lui réclamer un peu d'affection, il ne se faisait pas prier. Ironiquement, la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était la veille de leur mort. Fin stratège jusqu'au bout, il avait d'abord accordé une pause câline avant d'annoncer la nouvelle (Et une après, aussi, mais celle-là, le concerné l'émasculerait s'il y faisait mention).

« Le blanc, murmura t-il d'une voix amusée, c'est la couleur de mon caleçon avant que tu ne le mettes dans la machine à laver avec une paire de chaussettes rouges.  
-Je t'avais demandé de le faire plusieurs fois mais t'as pas voulu et franchement, l'odeur de ton linge sale était plus que gerbante. Je me suis décidé à agir à ta place et si t'es pas content, c'est pareil.  
-Bah, globalement, je m'en fous. J'me suis juste retrouvé avec un caleçon rose, quoi, rien de bien grave. Et tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, tu me l'avais ordonné, nuance.  
-Ça t'a pas empêché de pas le faire. Et puis merde, t'avais qu'à le faire toi-même quand j'te disais de le faire.  
-Eh, Mello ?  
-Ouais ?  
-Quand t'es comme ça, je trouve que t'as des airs de matrone. C'est super sexy.  
-Va te faire foutre, pauvre con.  
-Le blanc, continua imperturbablement le pauvre con en question, c'est la couleur de ton tablier les rares fois où tu cuisinais.  
-Waaah, c'est vrai qu'un tablier blanc, ça a quelque chose de particulièrement marquant.  
-Le tablier, non. Par contre, le grand Mello cuisinant, oui. J'aurai jamais cru que tu saches cuisiner. J'aurai jamais cru te voir porter un tablier, aussi.  
-Je vois pas ce que ça a d'exceptionnel. J'en pouvais plus des surgelés et de la bouffe mexicaine, chinoise et indienne. Et, vu qu'apparemment, tu l'as oublié, je sais tout faire.  
-Pas d'accord. Tu sais pas finir premier à une course de Mario Kart. Tu sais pas siffler une bouteille de vodka cul sec, objecta railleusement le susnommé.  
-C'est vrai que savoir siffler une bouteille de vodka cul sec, c'est vachement utile dans la vie, ironisa Mello. Et ne parlons même pas de finir premier à un de tes jeux débiles.  
-De toute façon, maintenant, on s'en fout de ce qu'il est important de savoir faire dans la vie, je te rappelle qu'on est morts, rappela indolemment le nolife.  
-C'est vrai que c'est le genre de truc qui s'oublie facilement. »

Après cette réponse caustique, les deux se murèrent dans un silence pensif. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le genre de choses que l'on omettait aisément mais il semblait tout de même qu'eux, dans leur discussion allègre, y étaient, en quelque sorte, étonnamment arrivés.  
En ce qui concernait le roux, peu lui importait d'être mort, vivant, ou même entre les deux, tant qu'il était avec son ami de toujours. Il avait déjà été séparé de lui une fois, il ne tolèrerait pas qu'une telle chose se passe de nouveau. Il avait donc quitté le monde des vivants sans aucun regret. Cependant, il n'en était pas de même pour Mello qui, bien qu'ayant délibérément décidé de sa mort (ainsi que de celle de Matt), ne pouvait sans doute pas s'empêcher de regretter d'avoir cédé à Near cette première place qu'il avait tant convoitée. Sûrement la vie lui manquait-elle plus à lui qu'à son geek d'ami, ce dernier ne déplorant véritablement que la perte de ses chères consoles, livrées à elles-mêmes.

« Le blanc, chuchota t-il, un air nostalgique au visage, c'est la couleur du premier chocolat qu'on partagé. J'avais six ans et toi sept, tu me disais que t'aimais pas trop le chocolat blanc mais que ça te faisait mal de gâcher parce que t'étais sûr que tu mangerais pas tout, alors tu m'as demandé de le déguster avec toi. T'étais déjà bon menteur à l'époque.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, c'était vrai.  
-T'aimes le chocolat, quelque soit sa couleur. Le blanc, tu l'aimes peut-être un peu moins, mais tu l'aimes aussi. Et puis, t'as déjà partagé du chocolat noir avec moi, pourtant, celui-là, tu l'adores. Je t'ai capté, Mello. J'étais pas troisième de la Wammy's pour rien non plus.  
-Et t'attends de clamser pour te servir de tes méninges exceptionnelles ? , grommela le susdit. Crétin.  
-Arrête, tu me rappelles les Lapins Crétins, geignit l'intéressé. Et bah voilà, j'suis déprimé maintenant. J'ai envie d'une clope.  
-Moi, depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai envie de chocolat mais je dis rien, je te signale. Pense à autre chose, lui conseilla le blond d'un ton plus doux.  
-Ouais... Eh, le blanc, c'est la couleur du premier cocktail qu'on a bu, tu te souviens ? T'avais monté un plan pour nous faire rentrer en boîte de nuit alors qu'on avait que quatorze et treize ans. On avait fait le mur, amené du fric. Sauf que t'as pas pu t'empêcher de dépenser tout le tien en chocolat sur le chemin, du coup, on a été forcé de prendre un verre pour deux.  
-C'était un ''Gin fizz'', précisa Mello avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. M'enfin, après, il nous restait quand même de quoi acheter une bouteille de bière.  
-Il _me _restait de quoi acheter une bouteille de bière, nuance. En plus, on aurait pas dû. Franchement, qui aurait cru que tu tiennes aussi mal l'alcool ? Bah tiens, le blanc, c'est la couleur de ta tronche le lendemain matin, la tête au dessus de la cuvette.  
-Tu sais quoi, Matt ? Je t'encule bien profond...  
-Oh oui, Mello, encule-moi !  
- ... tellement profond qu'elle te ressort par la bouche, finit hargneusement Mihael.  
-Oooh, Méli-Mello, je sais que la fellation inversée, c'est ton fantasme depuis toujours mais c'est biologiquement impossible.  
-Rien ne m'est impossible, Mattie, répliqua vaniteusement ''Méli-Mello''.  
-Mais bien sûr... En tout cas, cette histoire de fellation inversée, ça me donne des idées. On pourrait peut-être... , proposa lascivement Mail.  
-Pas question.  
-Haaaaaan, c'est nul. »

Pour toute réponse, Mello poussa un soupir désabusé, ne s'offusquant même pas du manque de retenue de son compère alors que Dieu décidait de ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Tous deux finiraient dans les entrailles torride de l'Enfer par la faute de cet impie, à n'en pas douter.

« Le blanc, se souvint inopinément l'impie en question, un sourire licencieux aux lèvres, c'est la couleur du truc de lubrifiant qu'on a utilisé la première fois.  
-Matt, pour l'amour de...  
-Tut tut tut, l'interrompit-il telle une mère surprenant son fils à jurer, ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur en vain.  
-C'est toi qui me dis ça ? , rétorqua sceptiquement le blondin. En plus, le ''truc'' de lubrifiant, comme tu dis, il y avait des inscriptions argentées et rouges dessus, donc il n'était pas tout à fait blanc.  
-Tu te souviens précisément de comment était le truc – oui, le mot ''truc'' me convient très bien – de lubrifiant et après, c'est moi le pervers ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.  
-Parce que tu te crois mieux, toi, avec tes histoires de fellation inversée ?  
-C'est qui qui a parlé de m'enculer, déjà, rappelle-moi ? »

Les deux garçons se turent quelques instants puis, soudainement, éclatèrent d'un rire sonore et enjoué, un fou rire comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis si longtemps déjà, vestige d'une époque lointaine où chacune de leurs bisbilles se concluaient ainsi, en un éclat de rire enjoué comme seuls de très proches amis pouvaient en avoir, un de ceux dont tout être extérieur à cette scène était incapable de comprendre la raison.

Une fois calmés, ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot, songeurs. Matt avait à présent glissé un bras autour de la taille fine – ce qu'il ne fallait jamais lui faire remarquer sous peine de finir avec la cervelle explosée, littéralement parlant – du blondinet, ce dernier se laissant exceptionnellement faire, visiblement en proie à une profonde réflexion. Il lui arrivait, de temps à autres, de porter une main absente à proximité de ses lèvres, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était vide de toute tablette de chocolat et de la laisser retomber maussadement sur sa cuisse.

« T'es un mec bien, lâcha t-il brutalement d'un ton distrait. T'iras au Paradis.  
-Tu sais très bien que j'irai pas, murmura le rouquin à l'oreille de son interlocuteur avant d'effleurer des lèvres sa chevelure flavescente en un baiser aérien. »

Ils y iraient tous les deux. En Enfer. Dans ce lieu où la terre aride se craquelait sous les pieds coupables, où la souffrance amenait les pécheurs à s'époumoner jusqu'à l'aphonie, où la chaleur étouffante les faisait suinter, comme pour extraire jusqu'à la dernière gouttelette de leur faute, épuration pouvant durer toute l'éternité. Le rougeoiement des patibulaires flammes rappellerait sempiternellement à Mello le sang s'écoulant du corps de ceux qu'il avait occis, Matt le verrait se ressasser les actes les plus condamnables de son existence, impuissant.  
Tous les deux souffriraient le martyr, plus ou moins justement, plus ou moins sciemment. Et, à ce moment-là, tous les deux le regretteraient. Tout ce blanc.


End file.
